


Wrap Party

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Party, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami invites Joe to attend the Mr. Robot wrap party with him.





	Wrap Party

The wrap party for Mr. Robot is on a Sunday. Joe spends over an hour figuring out what to wear. He eventually settles on something casual. Jeans and a nice shirt. It’s not anything that will be photographed officially but he still wants to look nice.

He’s been to wrap parties for the show before. But this is the last season. So this one is more important than the rest. He’s always excited to go to wrap parties or premieres for Rami’s projects.

Especially this one. He wants to be there for Rami tonight.

Rami is excited but there’s also some sadness lingering around him. Joe knows Rami mourns the show ending. He would have gladly filmed two or three more seasons.

“You excited?” Joe asks when they’re on their way to the party.

“Yeah. Sad, too,” Rami replies. He squeezes Joe’s hand. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Joe says. He means it. He’ll never turn down the opportunity to attend an event as Rami’s plus one. It still makes him happy that he’s known as Rami’s date. That people expect him to show up with Rami. 

Rami’s excitement hits once they walk into the party. There are so many people. Cast members and crew. Everyone involved with the show in any way. Joe recognizes some of them from events over the years. He of course already knows most of the main cast. 

Joe takes a couple of pictures while Rami goes off to talk to people. Rami is in hot demand tonight. Everyone wants to talk to him. Now that the show’s ending, most people have no idea what their next project will be. But everyone already knows what Rami’s schedule looks like. After tonight, he’s flying off to Europe to film Bond 25. Joe couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend. Everything is working out perfectly for him.

He’s getting a drink from the bar when he feels someone come up beside him. Joe smiles when he sees that it’s Carly.

“Where’s your boyfriend? I haven’t seen him all night,” she says.

“He’s Mr. Popular tonight,”Joe says. He looks out over the crowd and spots Rami talking with someone he doesn’t recognize. 

“Thought you’d be attached at the hip like you usually are,” she teases.

“I can have as much of his time as I want at home. I’ve decided to be nice tonight and share,” he jokes back.

She laughs. “Nice of you.”

Joe places his drink down on the bar and pulls out his phone. “Come on, let’s take some pictures and make him jealous for not paying us any attention tonight.”

Carly is game and poses for a bunch of pictures. Joe texts her a couple and they both post them on their Instagram stories. Joe gets a bunch of direct messages almost as soon as he posts.

“These are going to be all over Instagram in about thirty seconds,” Carly says.

“The fans are always hungry for new content,” he agrees.

They chat for a little longer before Carly goes off to talk with other people. Joe does the rounds and ends up taking pictures with everyone else from the cast. Portia is next, then Martin and Grace, then Christian, and finally Sam.

Joe posts all of them on his Instagram story. Each new picture causes his followers to send him a storm of messages. He knows they’ve guessed where he is right now. He also knows they’re probably wondering why he hasn’t posted anything with Rami yet.

He figures he should rectify that.

He weaves his way through the crowd. There are even more people here now than when they arrived. It’s hard finding Rami, who’s small enough that he gets lost among all the other people. Joe eventually spots him heading to the outside terrace.

Joe picks up to flutes of champagne from a waiter’s tray. Then he heads outside.

“What’s a good looking guy like you doing out here alone?” he asks.

Rami rolls his eyes. “Waiting for my boyfriend to get me a drink.”

“Lucky that I happen to have one right here,” he says. He hands the glass over.

Rami smiles. He takes a sip of the champagne. “It’s weird that it’s ending. I don’t think it’s really hit me until today.”

“Had to end sometime. Besides, you have so many exciting projects to look forward to.”

“I know, but this show was important, you know?”

Joe places his free hand over Rami’s. “I know.”

Rami leans over and kisses him. It’s short and sweet. Joe still gets a thrill whenever they kiss in public. He doesn’t think it’ll ever get old.

“I’m lucky you’re so supportive,” Rami says.

“I know. I’m a great boyfriend,” Joe says. He steals another kiss from Rami.

Rami laughs and presses in close against Joe’s side. Joe thinks it’s the perfect moment for a picture and he pulls his phone out again. 

“I took photos with the entire cast. Need one more with the star,” he says.

“Fine,” Rami says with a smile.

Joe angles it so the phone shows off the New York skyline in the background. Rami snuggles up to him and watches as Joe uploads it to Instagram. Joe’s caption reads: “At the @whoismrrobot wrap party. So proud of my amazing, talented, beautiful boyfriend @ramimalek for all his hard work on this show.”

Rami smiles when he reads the caption.   
“I really am proud of you,” Joe says.

Rami smiles. “I know.”

He leans in to kiss Joe deeply. Joe thinks it’s an absolutely perfect moment. He’s here celebrating his boyfriend and the show that brought him much deserved fame, surrounded by a bunch of colleagues and friends. Rami’s had a hell of a year and he knows it’s only going to get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mr. Robot wrap party was today and apparently Joe was there! So of course I had to write something about that!


End file.
